<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Manila Rescue by shesaidnomaam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798347">The Manila Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesaidnomaam/pseuds/shesaidnomaam'>shesaidnomaam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesaidnomaam/pseuds/shesaidnomaam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent to Manila to rescue an agent, you and Wanda are essentially the escape plan. But what happens when your mission is stalled and the only thing you have to escape is your own thoughts of the Scarlet Witch?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written by request at my Tumblr. "Your writing is just amazing! Would you write fem!reader with Wanda on a mission, Wanda is reader's mentor? with cliche prompts 1, 9, and 46?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<ul>
<li class="caption ogcap">
<div class="captext">

<p>It was a straightforward rescue mission. There would be a distraction, and you and Wanda were meant to get in, grab the compromised agent, and get the hell out.  </p>

<p>However, the moment you arrived in Manila, you and Wanda found that your comms had been compromised. Your heart ached as you thought about what the delay would mean for the agent inside the compound. They wouldn’t kill him, but often death is the best option a hostile power could give an agent. You hoped that the man, a man you’d never actually met, could endure while you and Wanda waited for someone to aid you.</p>

<p>More time in the city meant more opportunities for someone to know that not only were SHIELD agents within the city, but they were accompanied by two women - two <em>powerful</em> women. Together, you and Wanda would be able to get into the holding cell, grab the agent, and leave with little trace. She had firepower, and you were essentially the driver.</p>

<p>In reality, you believed that Wanda could do it all herself with a few goons at her back, but she’d taken you on as something of a project. For years, she had existed, unable to unleash her full potential. When she met you, she saw the same look in <em>your </em>eyes. She saw the stalled progress; stalled because someone else had told you to restrain yourself.</p>

<p><em>“You make them nervous,”</em> she’d said to you, and you knew she was being honest, rather than attempting to make you feel persecuted and weird. Wanda wanted to relate to you so that she could save you from the same hurt she’d felt for so long.</p>

<p>She kept you safe, told you secrets she’d found out on her own. Apparently, she wasn’t as trusted as she should have been. Wanda could be accountable and helpful, but only when given the chance. The Scarlet Witch was an asset that SHIELD and others were hesitant to use. You didn’t understand why, but perhaps you saw her in a different light, one that was rosy-colored and soft.</p>

<p>“I need to tell you something, but you can’t turn around,” Wanda said as you stood together at some food stall. Instantly her words made you alert, but you maintained a relaxed posture. You’d always had great control over your body, that was your ‘thing’. When you were in control of every atom in your body, maintaining a certain stance was easy.</p>

<p>“Okay,” you replied, taking the Halo-halo from the young girl behind the counter. You offered her a smile and a 'thank you’.</p>

<p>“We’re being watched,” Wanda informed.</p>

<p>You nodded and handed Wanda her icy treat. “How far away are they?”</p>

<p>“Well, when I started talking, I’d say sixty feet, but now they’re making their way over.”</p>

<p>“So let’s leave?” You said, pretending to casually eat your frozen dessert. “We can saunter like we’re out for a stroll, blend in with the tourists.”</p>

<p>Wanda gave you a small sigh, “They know who we are, I can sense it. I think we’re going to have to leave quickly.”</p>

<p>As though her words had put the plan into action, as they often seemed to do, the large men began moving quicker. They were so quick and so large that you didn’t <em>have </em>to turn around. You could see them approaching in the corners of your eyes.</p>

<p>You took Wanda with your free hand and pulled her behind the food truck where you would be away from prying eyes. It wasn’t a long-term hiding spot but rather a temporary shield for <em>you </em>to teleport yourself and Wanda to an alley close to the SHIELD safe house. Wanda had preemptively taken you around your immediate dwellings so that you could remember the safe places to teleport should you be made. You hadn’t realized how soon you’d need to do so.</p>

<p>Unfortunately, you’d only seen the alley from a distance. You hadn’t realized that the alley wasn’t really a functioning crossway. There was room for one person who could walk a perfectly straight line. The two of you were not going to be able to stand side by side. It was a simple enough fix, you could grab her again, and teleport outside of the alley. The goons were a ways away, and they were most likely scratching their heads behind the truck. You, for the moment, were safe.</p>

<p>But you didn’t feel <em>safe</em>. You didn’t feel relieved. You were, deep down, but in the moment, you were caught up on something else entirely. You were focused on how close you were to Wanda. She was so near that you could smell her shampoo - apples and cinnamon. Usually, you only got a faint waft of fragrance when she would walk or zip past you. Her hair would fly around and you could catch tiny hints of spice and fruit; it suited her.</p>

<p>She must have been concerned with the proximity too because she was staring at you. She wasn’t looking to the exit points of the alleyway, she was looking at <em>you</em>. So, you let her, and you took your chance to gaze at her. You were painfully aware that she could see you eye her lips, her jaw, the slope of her nose. If your evident appreciation was undesired, Wanda didn’t say.</p>

<p>“I didn’t realize…”</p>

<p>“I didn’t either,” Wanda said with a shrug. When she shrugged, her chest moved against you and you don’t know <em>why</em> but you moved towards her as if less space was more ideal.</p>

<p>“I can take us out, I don’t feel like navigating this… is it an alley?” You looked ahead to make sure the path was free from people - civilians who could take notice of a sudden apparition of two women. Confident that the street was empty enough, you snaked your arms around Wanda’s waist, perhaps lower than HR would have liked, but your arms could only go up so far. That was the lie you told yourself anyway.</p>

<p>Wanda began to reply, but in another flash, you were outside the safe house. It was more obvious now, how you’d corralled your partner and mentor within your arms. As she wasn’t stupid, you knew Wanda had noticed as well. Not much got past the Scarlet Witch, even if she held a lot close to her chest. Still, she made no comments, and no effort to move away from your mild embrace.</p>

<p>“I think one of the buildings was remodeled,” Wanda replied, answering your earlier inquiry. “There probably was more room before.” It made sense, but you found that you cared less for the alley’s history, and more for the way Wanda was <b>looking</b> at you. Where you had looked at her face in all its glory, Wanda was trying to figure you out. You weren’t sure what questions she wanted to be answered, but she was definitely investigating you.</p>

<p>Stepping away from you, Wanda took a deep breath. “We should get in and let SHIELD know that Grism’s thugs are aware that we’re here.” She offered you a sad smile, a stark difference from the look she’d worn moments prior. “And they may not know what we are, but they’re gonna be very interested now.”</p>

<p>Using your powers in public was always risky. Sure, you’d hidden from sight, but when you were expected to be somewhere and then suddenly you weren’t there, it raised a lot of brows. Still, it was the easiest and safest way to remove yourself from trouble. Wanda knew the struggle well.</p>

<p>You followed Wanda inside the safe house, a house that looked like any other on the street. Before she opened the door, she turned back to you, quizzically.</p>

<p>“Where’s the dessert?”</p>

<p>You cringed and looked back at the alley. You could make out the shape of shaved ice on the ground. “I’ll make it up to you later,” you mumbled.</p>

<p>“I’ll hold you to it.”</p>

<p>And she fucking winked. It was a good thing you’d both had separate rooms.</p>

<p>At least, you thought you’d been given separate rooms.</p>
</div>
</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="info">
<p></p><div class="main-info">
<p></p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They knew there were two of you. They’d <em>put</em> you in a multiple room safehouse for that reason. You and Wanda were meant to have access to the entire house with a simple detail outside. Yet they were putting someone else in your room, and you were forced to room with Wanda. They hadn’t given you a warning either. Your things were already waiting when you returned from your run around the city.</p><p>“I can’t believe they gave away my room,” you said with a disgruntled sigh.</p><p>Wanda sat on the bed you now shared and shrugged. “They don’t really like giving answers.”</p><p>“I can sleep on the floor if -”</p><p>Wanda interrupted you with a wave of her hand. She couldn’t believe you’d even begin to suggest that. “No,” she said, “you’re not going to sleep on the floor.”</p><p>Sheepishly, like you were embarrassed to have made the suggestion, you replied, “Okay.”</p><p>You laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Wanda followed, but she lied on her side. She watched you for a moment, you knew because you could feel her eyes on you. And when you looked towards her, you caught her mid-stare. You thought she might blush and look away, but she was unashamed.</p><p>“I wish we hadn’t dropped the ice.”</p><p>It wasn’t what you were expecting to hear, so it took you a moment to register the statement. When it clicked, you grinned. “Yeah,” you agreed, “It was good. We could send the new guy out for some.” You rolled over so that you were facing Wanda, a hand under your head. “And dinner.”</p><p>“Make him earn his keep,” Wanda said as if the SHIELD agent was a shitty roommate and not your respected peer. Her hand crept forward as she said, “Plus it gets him out of the house.”</p><p>You felt her fingers ghost over yours playfully, but slowly. She watched you take notice as she ran her thumb over your knuckles. “I thought it would be the two of us again. Unexpected variables are never exciting unless I’m the one creating them.”</p><p>“He’ll probably keep to himself, Wanda,” you said softly. “You act like it’s a vacation that he’s interrupting.”</p><p>The small pout that pulled at her lips told you all that you needed to know. Wanda had temporarily dispensed belief. You assumed it was easy given that you were both on ice - unable to move without further communications support. “Kind of a grim vacation,” you said.</p><p>Wanda rolled her eyes, “I know,” she replied with a stubborn tone. She knew why you were both in Manila. You were meant to rescue an agent, yet as you lied there, you were helpless to do anything for the man. Your instructions were to wait. Even your new housemate knew nothing. He was just an intel guy, a talker. His work and your job were in the same city, but that was where the similarities ended.</p><p>You knew that Wanda was restless; you felt the same anxiousness. “We can try going back out once it’s darker.”</p><p>“SHIELD would kill us themselves if we went out,” Wanda said with a mixture of defeat and hope. She wanted to state the obvious for principle, but she really wanted you to dismiss her concerns.</p><p>Lacing your fingers with Wanda’s you said, “We can slip in and out. No one needs to know. You’re good with changing people’s <em>perspective</em>, right? I’m sure you can think of something.”</p><p>She was thinking of something, you could tell, but it didn’t seem to be escape plans for Manila restaurants. “I think,” she started, you could hear breathy hesitation in her voice. Wanda seemed like she both wanted to speak, but worried about hearing herself say the words aloud. “I liked the first idea better. Send the new guy out, we can stay in. It would feel offensive to run around the city given the circumstances.”</p><p>You agreed, with a caveat, “Okay, but I don’t think it’s healthy to dwell on something we can’t change yet.”</p><p>“Then we will have to preoccupy ourselves,” Wanda brazenly looked at your lips, “somehow.”</p><p>The look in Wanda’s eyes was something you recognized, but it still confused you. She appeared like someone who wanted to kiss you. You’d considered her as something more than a friend for some time, but it felt inappropriate to say that your feelings were anything but platonic. Wanda understood you in ways that many other people in your life <em>couldn’t</em>. You wanted to be her best friend, and she yours. So you ignored the way she lit up every room, you pushed aside every instance where her touch lingered. It felt easier.</p><p>She apparently did the same, because her expression was bolder than it had ever been. Her resolve was wearing thin, and as you looked at her ruby lips, you felt yours waning too.</p><p>Carefully, you leaned forward but you kept a small space between you, just in case you were misreading Wanda’s actions. You weren’t, and you knew as much when she quickly met you, lips against yours. What felt like it had taken minutes upon minutes to plan happened in the blink of an eye. She was kissing you and you were kissing <b>her</b>.</p><p>Wanda gently pushed you back so she could hover over your torso. Perhaps she’d been waiting to kiss you for longer than you’d realized. You wondered if you’d always been so oblivious or if your situation had created an aphrodisiac that would dissipate the moment you were <em>finished</em>.</p><p>You took the position and ran with it, metaphorically of course. Your hands worked their way up the sides of Wanda’s body, under her shirt, and against her skin. She shivered above you, it made you smirk into another kiss.</p><p>When she pulled away, you thought it might just be to breathe, she was kissing you with a great need and that tended to take some air from one’s lungs. But instead, she said, “We should ask him to go now.”</p><p>“You don’t think it’s a bit early?”</p><p>“I need the privacy, sometimes I can be,” she grimaced with slight embarrassment, “loud.”</p><p>That was all you needed to hear. The man would be sent away, and you would get to see just how loud the Scarlet Witch could be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>It hadn't taken much convincing to get the agent to leave. You swore Wanda looked disheartened like she wanted to use her powers on him for the hell of it. There was still a wild chaos-chaser living inside the Avenger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The second he was gone, Wanda was next to you. Her fingers toyed with the hem on your shirt. It made you chuckle lightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What?" she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You. You're being coy like you couldn't magick all of my clothes off."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her eyes grew dark as she cocked her head to the side. You'd seen that expression before, but only before Wanda was going to make some sucker feel her wrath. Surely you weren't in a similar position. She'd lead you to believe you were in a fairly good position, one you wanted to enjoy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Is that what you'd like me to do?" Wanda asked. "Saves some time, but where's the fun in that?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your fingers raked through her soft hair and you bent her head backward. "I thought you had an understanding with time." You pressed chaste kisses along her jawline, down her neck. You could feel her pulse underneath your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her magenta-colored lips stretched into a playful grin, "Yeah, but you don't want me to tempt fate. Things can get messy."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't mind a little mess."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda's moan was breathy, and if the room hadn't been so silent, you wouldn't have heard it at all. You pushed her collar over so that you could kiss her shoulder. "You don't seem very loud to me," you taunted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well, give me something to make noise about."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You'd never received such a desirable challenge. Letting your hand find Wanda's ass, you gave her a fairly gently swat. She jumped and giggled as she let you corral her into your shared room. The door closed behind you despite no one touching it. Wanda's doing, of course. You could get used to her taking care of the more mundane tasks. You were getting ahead of yourself. You needed to be in the moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda sat on the edge of the bed but held her hand out before you could attempt to join her. You stood, curious, and still. It was amazing how much she could make you do without uttering a word.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your shirt began to slide up your torso. Wanda's fingers lead its path. So she was going to undress you, but she was also going to take her time. It was a compromise only she could come up with. Though you'd been confident, you still felt a little shy as you watched the way Wanda discovered every new expanse of skin she found. When the shirt came up to your shoulders, you laughed a somewhat embarrassed laugh and raised your arms above your head. Wanda darted her finger to the side and the shirt went flying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Now you," you said. You were surprised to see Wanda hesitate, not because she seemed nervous, but because she'd wanted to continue. You were making her wait longer to see you naked. The fire in Wanda seemed to scream, 'hey, no fair!' but, surprisingly she complied. You knew it had to take a lot of restraint to refrain from using her powers; she, like you, loved to use them as much as possible. Especially when you were attempting to impress someone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She waved her hand over her chest, and rather than lift her shirt up and over her head, Wanda's garment simply disappeared. You'd ask her how it was done another time. You were too entranced by the sight of her breasts. She'd worn a bra, but that was discarded too. Apparently, she was not in the mood to tease you too much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda reached for you, prompting you to step closer. She spread her knees so that you could fit between them. Her lips were on your skin as soon as you were within reach of her mouth. Her fingers worked at your pants, magic was fun, but she wanted to connect to what she was doing. She wanted to remember the way your skin felt as she pushed your pants down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tilted her head up, fingers dancing underneath her jaw. The kiss you gave her was demanding in the most enticing way. Once your pants were at your ankles, you knelt on the bed, knees on either side of Wanda's hips. She aided you by helping you remove your shoes. She pulled the bottoms of your jeans off, tossing them behind you. Her hands fondled your ass as you gathered her hair in one hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a storm of heated breath and writhing. You wanted her and she wanted you, but there was so much to do and not enough time to do it. Ironically, you hoped the agent faced some issues on his way to and from the restaurant. You needed as much time as possible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She kissed your shoulders and it sent shivers down your spine. "Your pants are still on," you said shakily. You knew you looked disheveled as you hovered above her lap. Judging by the dark hunger in Wanda's eyes, you knew that she found the sight appealing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I should have worn the skirt, huh?" she said, lips traveling up your neck. She nibbled you playfully; it tickled and you squirmed against her. Wanda's amused noise vibrated against your skin. Her fingers kneaded your ass and you grew impatient.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Pants?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda pulled away and rolled her eyes in a purposefully exaggerated movement. "Pants?" she mocked you for the fun of it. She smiled, just in case you thought she was serious. She never could pretend to be mad at you for long. "I can make them vanish in a split second." She slapped your ass with a firm, but not painful swat. "And these too," she said, referring to your underwear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Then what are you waiting for, Scarlet Witch?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a glint in her eyes that you usually only saw when she was actively planning something special and usually special also meant 'dangerous'. She conjured up a smokescreen of red that swirled around you both. Though you couldn't see, you felt your underwear suddenly leave your body. Unlike your other clothing, they did not get tossed to the side. You hadn't a clue where they ended up, but that was less important when Wanda's naked thighs were touching you, burning holes in your skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The red energy dissipated and you were able to see Wanda as she was, totally naked and so smooth. She must have thought the same about you as her hands roamed your body, desperate to feel every millimeter of skin. Her fingers settled on your thighs, caressing them up and down as you remained on your knees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her lips were fitted to yours again, kissing you with renewed eagerness. As she began to rake her nails gently over your skin, you shuddered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you always so sensitive?" she asked, unwilling to move her lips away from yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"When someone's trying to tickle me, yes," you said, holding her head in your hands. She looked gorgeous beneath you, hair already mussed, lips plump with your affections. You could only imagine how she'd look once you'd made her cum.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I can stop," she threatened, her hands stilled on your thigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't you dare, Maximoff," you warned. Another swat of your bare ass was your response.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You kept her head positioned toward you with one hand while the other reached for Wanda's breasts. They fit your hand well, perky, and full. The pads of your fingers rolled a nipple, and you were proud to hear Wanda suck in a hiss of air. "Are you wet for me?" you asked, massaging her breast.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why don't you see for yourself," Wanda replied breathily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn't need a map; you knew where to go, and how to get there. You found her warm and soaking wet. Groaning with appreciation, you brought your fingers up to her lips. She parted them and allowed you to put your fingers into her mouth. Seeing Wanda taste herself was intoxicating, and you hadn't realized how much it would affect you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When your hand returned to her throbbing pussy, her hand finally made contact with your own wet cunt. You tilted your pelvis so that she had better access to you. You wanted to make sure that Wanda could touch you anywhere and in any way she wanted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She let her fingers slide in your wetness, teasing your clit, but adding no pressure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do you really think we've got time for you to tease me?" You dragged your tongue over her bottom lip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, but that doesn't mean it isn't fun," Wanda answered. Then, she found your clit, slick from the wetness she'd spread around you. You breathed out a sigh that was ever so grateful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You mirrored her movements, anything she did, you did. Soon your rhythm was in sync, your fingers rubbing circles against her clit. You moaned into her hair, bare breasts pressing against her clavicle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I want to see you," she said, using her free hand to create a small distance between you. You were above her, noses almost touching, hips grinding against her fingers, begging for more pressure, or anything else. You wanted to drown in pleasure, and you hoped she wanted the same.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She did, and you knew by the way she let a thoroughly slippery finger enter your needy pussy. It wasn't much, but you knew it was leading to something more. Wanda proved you right, adding a second finger. You whimpered as she pumped her fingers inside of you. She secured your position with an arm around your waist; she wanted you to be exactly where you were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn't do the same for her, you couldn't dip your fingers inside her like you wanted to. So you settled for rubbing firm circles against her sensitive clit; her thumb was toying with you in the same way. Wanda moaned up at you, eyes glued to your reaction. It was obvious that she was wanted to have her cake and eat it too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't close your eyes when you cum," she whispered. "I want to see. Please."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For the first time, you felt self-conscious, and you had absolutely no reason to feel that way. Wanda was literally expressing how sexy she thought you were, and how she wanted to watch you climax. It was a grand compliment, but for some reason, you felt utterly exposed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And it had nothing to do with how naked you were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Okay," you nodded, ready to give Wanda whatever she wanted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her fingers began to piston into your pussy, angling forward toward your g-spot. You wanted to make her cum first, but you knew you were closer than she was. You knew she was pulling out all the stops for you. She seemed dedicated to your pleasure, and the thought only made you hotter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was difficult not to completely sit on her hand. Your hips were rolling and grinding against her. Desperately, you wished you could keep up with her, but Wanda was too good and too skilled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Wanda," you breathed. "I..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Cum for me," she said, eyes glued to your expression. You were on display for her, unable to remember your own name, and she was shaking with want underneath you. When you came, she moaned too, her pussy throbbing as she watched you. She even let you close your eyes, but at no point were you allowed to hide your face. Wanda wanted to see her hard work come to fruition. She needed to see you lost in pleasure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She didn't stop, letting you ride out your orgasm against her fingers. Even when you kissed her, a wordless 'thank you', she was still moving inside you. You had to reach down to still her movements. Your ability to speak hadn't returned, so she had to read your body language. Reluctantly, she stopped, but her eyes were wild. She wanted more. You knew then that one night wouldn't be enough. Wanda had an insatiable need for you, and you wanted to give her everything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gently, you leaned her back, kissing her to coax her form to recline. She lied on the mattress, hands glued to your ass, palming it roughly. You'd cum, but she was still deep in wanton lust.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kissing her roughly, you found her pussy again. At first, you let one finger slide into her tight pussy, but it wasn't enough. Wanda reached down and touched your wrist. "More," she mumbled helplessly consumed with desire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could never say no to a gorgeous and needy woman. Her pussy welcomed your fingers as she whimpered loudly. She did say she could make noise. And you certainly wanted to hear all of her registers. The more noise she made, the more you needed to hear it again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda was a mess before you, and you realized why she wanted you to watch her as you came. You were drunk in the sight of her; if only you could take a picture. Though she deserved one of those fancy oil paintings dedicated to her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't stop," she begged. Your entire hand was coated in her sweet juices; your fingers were able to slide in and out of her with great ease. You had absolutely no intention of stopping, but hearing the words definitely encouraged you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She clung to you, making it impossible for you to do anything different. She liked your position, over her, fingers buried in her little cunt. She liked being able to kiss you, and whine against your lips. You wanted to taste her again, but it would have to wait. Wanda knew what she wanted, and she was very good at expressing it to you in her own way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're so fucking wet," you groaned, finally able to speak. You were fired up again, even more so than before. Every face she made, every noise she let into the air made you increasingly high with desire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She didn't answer you verbally, but she sobbed. You knew she was close, you could feel it in the way she moved beneath you, but you wanted to hear it. You wanted to hear how desperate she was for a release.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You close, baby?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda let out a high pitched whine that no doubt would have alarmed the tag-along agent had he been in the house. You were very grateful for his absence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was flushing, a blush creeping all over her skin as she panted. Her stomach rolled, you felt it against your forearm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes," she groaned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You let your lips hover over hers, but only so you could swallow her whines as she came. There was only so much you could see; she kept you close as she bucked against your body. She was gasping for air, her ability to breathe ripped away by the intensity of her orgasm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swore, completely turned on by the way she allowed herself to lose control. Wanda, a person who was always afraid to lose herself, had let you take her to a place of delicious ruin. You knew why she had kept touching you after you came, it was too much and not enough all at the same time. You were both lost in desire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When she returned to the present, she embraced you fully. Her body was still heaving, but she let you lie on top of her as she wrapped her arms around your back. Wanda pressed a kiss to your sweaty forehead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How long do you think he'll be gone?" she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You laughed against her soft skin. "I don't give a shit if he ever comes back."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda responded with an agreeable noise. "While I feel the same, I am a bit hungry."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Letting your head rise so your lust-blown eyes met once more you replied, "Me too."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>